Realisations
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Tumblr Prompt-enough said gang :)


Will knew that he should have apologised to Blaine, but it wasn't until after the incident in Glee club that he realised this. The incident took place in glee practice on the Wednesday afternoon.

"Come on guys! We need to focus! Regionals is less than a month away." They rolled their eyes at Will, every year he got like this if it was near a competition date. It reminded Blaine of Wes in some ways.

Blaine.

Right. Blaine is the reason that this incident happened. Since Mr Schue's confession of his disappointment in him, Blaine had been working extra hard to no disappoint anyone again. Especially his parents.

He'll admit-maybe they weren't the most supportive of parents, and maybe they didn't quite understand Blaine's life choices-but since the gun scare a few weeks back, they had really stepped up to the plate. They tried harder to communicate with their son, they spent time with him, were interested in his school life.

He wasn't about to let that disappear.

So he studied even harder in school. He fixed more cars with his dad, watched movies with his mum. All in all, he was trying to be a better person, someone who made people proud.

Mr Schue didn't exactly help matters, either. He would continue to insult Blaine at every chance he got, Blaine turned up late to his lesson?

Detention.

Blaine was caught shouting too loud?

Detention.

Blaine wasn't paying attention in Glee practice?

Yep. Detention.

In fact, Mr Schue had given him so many detentions in the past week that Blaine had been forced to stay up later to do his homework. Which meant he got less sleep.

And that meant-he got sick.

He woke up on the Monday with a small cough. It was no more than a slight tickle though, so he thought nothing of it. Throughout the day it had gotten increasingly worse, so he took some cough syrup at home, and slept it off.

The next day, his cough was worse, his throat was starting to hurt and his head was beginning to pound. But still, not wanting to disappoint everyone and let his grades slip, he soldiered on through school.

The next day was when it all fell apart.

He woke up sweating, his sheets were all creased, probably from his constant tossing and turning. His headache had switched to a migraine, and his stomach was in knots-each move making him want to either throw up, or die.

His mother came into his room as usual, and sat on his bed, "Blaine, breakfast is on the table."

"Mmm-kay" but his voice was nothing more than a rasp. His mother frowned, "Blaine, honey are you feeling okay?" She reached out a small hand to his forehead and immediately drew it back, "Blaine! You're burning up, you can't go to school like this"

He shook his head, "No, mum I have to."

"Why? If it's work then I'm sure you can make it up."

"No mum-it's Mr Schue-"

"Your glee club teacher?"

He nodded, "I have to go in because I don't want to disappoint him. Again." He said the last part quietly and Maria's heart broke for her son.

"Please, mum. I can take some medicine or something."

Reluctantly she agreed, knowing there would be no changing his mind.

So Blaine headed to school.

After being told multiple times throughout the day-mostly by Sam-that he looked like a zombie, Blaine headed to the auditorium to rehearse. Today, they were practicing on the big stairs-a prop for their number.

Blaine was on the top stair, 4 stairs up. He tried to concentrate, he really did, but he just couldn't. It all proved to be too much and before he could top himself, he collapsed, falling off the very top landing awkwardly on his arm with a crack.

The New Directions all gasped and ran to his side while Finn rang an ambuance.

It was at the hospital that Will realised how much of a douche he'd been. After a very cross Maria Anderson had told him how it was his fault, Will had been allowed into Blaine's room.

He walked over to where Blaine was propped up, his right arm in a sling, and 3 stitches on his forehead. His face was pale, but his cheeks were fever flushed.

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I realise now, that what I've been doing is not okay."

"It's okay Mr Schue. I understand."

He probably didn't understand, Will thought, but he was probably too high on pain killers to even remember the conversation, so they would have it another time.

Will just hoped, that he would never have to go through this, again.


End file.
